To the Beautiful You
by shadows-of-the-meridian
Summary: Jay Dawson had few friends in which she could confide in. She's always been a loner, and victim of constant bullying. Her inspiration through her miserable life is Kang Tae Joon; a Korean athlete who competed in the Olympics for high jumping. (Continued Inside)


To the Beautiful You

Summary: Jay Dawson had few friends in which she could confide in. She's always been a loner, and victim of constant bullying. Her inspiration through her miserable life is Kang Tae Joon; a Korean athlete who competed in the Olympics for high jumping. When Tae Joon's career becomes questionable and doubted, Jay Dawson ventures to America to uplift his spirits, just as he has for her. The thing is, in order to get close to him, Jay guises herself as a 11th grade transfer student at Korea's most pretigious all-boy athletics school, Genie High School!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Korean adaptation. Neither do I own the Japanese manga series. This is something I came up with since I'm having a of writer's block with "Becoming Beautiful". Please bear with me. Thank you. **

Chapter One

Life isn't always filled with rainbows and sunshine. Jay knew this all to well throughout her seventeen years on this planet.

She groaned when someone shoved her against the lockers, _again_. Her arm was sure to be blue when she got home. Could be worst. She re-adjusted her backpack's strap and rushed to the exit.

Friday couldn't come soon enough. No Debora Smith, Hilary Clarkes or Sunny Long to verbally assualt her. Or their idiot boy-toys, Gregory Woods, TaShawn Rey or Benjamin Moore to accidently, bump, hit or push her around either. The weekend and holidays were the only long periods she went without seeing those goons. Daniel might be upset with her, but she couldn't help it. Home was the safest place on Earth for her.

She rushed out school, seperating from the chatting groups lingering about the entrance, and began to walk home. Carmen couldn't walk with her like they usually did. Her best and only friend had gotten herself a boyfriend. Chris was a nice guy. One of the few nice guys that knew she existed, and treated her kindly. They often invited her on their planned outings but Jay always declined. She refused to be the third wheel tagging along the overly affectionate couple. They didn't believe her excuses all the time for declining. Luckily, today was an excpetion. Jay had to rush home. The games were starting soon. She absolutely had to see him soar. Her personal angel.

Her savior.

Jay hurriedly along the side walk. Mindful of the many puddles from the afternoon shower. She giggled as she gracefully leapt over each and every one. Her favorite sneakers remained dry and clean.

"I have an hour!" she gasped, looking down at her watch.

Jay held onto her backpack's straps and ran like mad man. She'd always been an excellent runner. It's what got her a position on the track team. Of course, she didn't really do so out of hobby, but in fear. She was always running from her tormentors.

She dashed up the pathway and through the door. Since this was normal for her, Jay's family weren't in the least startled. Her step-father chuckled seeing her blur past him. He went back to his doctorial presentation that he was typing up on his laptop. Her mother went to sit beside him on the sofa, placing two glasses of iced tea onto the coffee table. She sighed softly, saying, "She's certainly been more lively since finding him."

"Hmm. I feel indebted to him. If it weren't for them broadcasting his events and the internet, I worry she would have remained in such a gloomy state," he stated. "Notice she hasn't been complaining about school anymore, too! It's truly a miracle."

His wife nodded. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "Daniel must be so relieved."

Jay took a quick shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes; a New Balance baggy tee and matching sweats. She plopped down on the floor and switched on her television. It was already on her desired program.

"Welcome to the 2012 Olympics. We're live in Gilber Arean in Washington DC. There are competitors from around the world competeing..."

She smiled gazing at the screen. The actual sport didn't start for an hour, but she watched all the interviews, anyway.

Jay did not notice her older step-brother, Daniel enter the room. He chuckled seeing her huddled in front of the TV. She looked as she did when they were children. Hugging an oversized pillow to her chest, with her eyes glued to whatever was on the screen.

He crouched down beside her and playfully poked her shoulder.

"Eh?!" she gasped in start. "Danny? What are you doing?"

He ruffled her hair, asking, "How was you day, sis?"

"It was school. Misery, embarassment, studies...same ol' same old," she replied. "How was work?"

Daniel ignored her question. He laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "Jay, I've kept it from Mom and Dad, but I'm worried. John and Emily told me about Deborah's attempt at a vicious prank. She replaced your shampoo with Nair-"

"And Emily stopped me from using it. What's the big deal? Nothing happened...and I'm not bored. Don't bother Mom and Dad," she murmured.

He frowned. "Fine. But only because Emily and John have been looking out for you. Just promise me if anything happens, you'd tell me."

"Promise. Now go away! I'm missing the events!" she cried.

Standing up, he laughed and left her room.

After a few more interviews and whatnot, the official event started. Jay had her mind trainned on one athlete. She smiled when she saw him stretching.

"The bar is set at 2m 30cm. And the youngest member of the Korean High Jump athletes, Kang Tae Joon is on his third and final attempt," said the announcer.

"That's right, Arthur, it's quite clear that he will go home with a gold medal!"

Jay grinned. She crossed her fingers, praying for him to make it.

"I'll tell you, Arthur, Tae Joon may look nervous, but he's at peak condition. He's totally focused on that path. Probably moreso than any atelete here!"

"And he's off! Bill, he's running. Perfect form, too. And his steps are looking very light," said the announcer, Arthur.

Jay stared at the screen in awe. Her jaw fell open as she witnessed Tae Joon effortlessly fly across the bar. He looked as if he sprouted wings.

"He did it! Incredible!" cried Arthur. "Kang Tae Joon honors his coutry by being the third gold medalist of this event. What a performance. I tell you, this young man will surely soar through this career."

Jay jumped around in her bedroom. Tears of joy flowing through her eyes as she chanted, "He did it! He did it!" She landed on her bed, smiling. Staring up at her ceiling, she whispered, "He grew wings...he few away from this world."

She sat up and looked at her legs. "All I can do is run from it. I envy him. I wish I could fly away. Then my heart will feel free," she sighed.

"Kang Tae Joon! First and foremost, congradulations. It's miraculous how you were able to beat prime veterens. How did you succeed?" asked a reporter.

Tae Joon looked to the camera and smiled. "A miracle is another name for effort. I did my absolute best in order to beat the absolute best," he replied.

Jay mentally repeated what he said. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "He has wings because of his effort...maybe I can grow some when I do the same. It's time to change... I won't stay grounded anymore. I will change," she vowed.

Some months later, Jay stood on her school's track field. She stretched her calves. Staring at the path before her. Her hair tied in a high ponytail. Emily stood beside her with a tablet in hand. "You've really changed, Jay," she said. "You hardly ever ran track. Even though you were a legitimate team member. Now, you astound everyone. How did you blossom into such a miraculous athlete?"

Jay smiled brightly at her closest friend. "Miracle is another word for effort," she replied in Korean.

Emily cocked her head to the side. "What did you say?" she asked.

Jay laughed, saying, "If I will, then I'll translate. Deal?"

"Deal! Go get 'em!" she cheered.

Jay took her position on the field. She could hear her family cheering loudly for her. Sucking in a breath, she momentarily closed her eyes. _I will sprout my wings_, she thought. _Just like you, Kang Tae Joon. _

When the referee fired his pistol, she was off. Her legs pumped. It looked like her feet was leaving the ground. As if gravity no longer bound her. She pushed herself pass the other girls. Her eyes focused straight ahead. Her heart pounding in her ears. Finally, she felt it. Her wings. They pushed her farther down the path. Through the yellow ribbon.

The roaring crowd brought her back down. Jay looked around to see she had done it. The other girls were far behind. Her coach ran out onto the field and embraced her.

"Jay! Jay! Do you know what you just did?" he laughed. "You broke the record! You broke the girls' track team record! You won!"

She couldn't speak. Tears filled her eyes. She looked to the sky and smiled. "Gomapseumida...Kang Tae Joon," she whispered.

It was Spring Break. Jay was in Emily's room, hanging out. They were lounging around. Talking and laughing. Emily was painting her nails while Jay surfed the net on her tablet. She frowned when she saw the breaking news on a sports site.

_Kang Tae Joon injures self. Is his career in jepordy?_

"What?!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

Emily caught her bottle of polish before it spilled over. "What is it Jay? What's wrong?!"

"Kang Tae Joon. They Olympic Jumper! He's...he's been injured!" she cried. "I-it doesn't say specifically, but his career may end! He doesn't perform like he used to!"

Her friend frowned. She closed the polish saying, "That's a shame. You really liked him. But these things happen."

Jay shook her head. "N-no you don't understand. He isn't meant to be on this ground. He's too incredible to be grounded...his wings...he has to fly!"

"Well what can we do? I mean, we can go on is FB page and write encouraging words, but...we're powerless. Only his doctors and family can help him."

Jay frowned. She folded her arms across her chest, saying, "I wonder what injury he has. If only I could talk to him in person. I bet I could help him...like he's helped me. I feel like I owe it to him." A smile broke out on her face. She googled Kang Tae Joon. "He attends that elite Korean athletic high school for boys," she stated.

"So?"

She turned to Emily saying, "Before Mom remarried, we lived in South Koera. I speak Korean! I can read it and write it, too! Get it?!"

"...No?" Emily shrugged.

Jay rolled her eyes. "I haven't any family there but my dead father. A man I've never known! I could tell my mom I want to attend school in South Korea! To get to know my homeland better. But in reality...I can get John to alter my transfer papers and attend Genie High!"

Emily stared at her for a few moments. Then started laughing. "What the heck, Jay? Did you loose it? Genie High is a _boys_ school. How are you going to get in?"

"I've always looked boyish. My breast are small. If you cut my hair, I can pose as a guy! All John's got to do is forge some papers. Give me an identity. It's only for the school records!"

"Jay! Do you hear yourself?" Emily asked. "You're going to go miles away to see a guy you don't really know! I mean...John won't do anything like that!"

Jay went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of scissors. "I'll convince him, Em. He'll do it. All I have to do is cut my hair!"

Emily sprang to her feet. She grabbed Jay's wrist, saying, "Are you crazy?! Stop it!"

"Emily, please listen to me," Jay begged. "Before I knew Tae Joon, I was miserable. I didn't have a backbone. People walked over me. I hated myself. Hated everything about myself. So much so that I wanted to...run away forever. But seeing Tae Joon...his heart reached me. Saved me. I know this might sound foolish to you, but I have to go. I have to help. Please. I have to help him...just as he's helped me."

Emily frowned. She slowly released Jay's wrist, saying, "Let me cut it. You suck at styling your hair."

The next day, Jay visited her friend John Kim's studio. He sat at his desk going through some photos, listening to her plan. When she finished, he said, "There's no way in hell I'll do it."

"Why?!" she whined.

He stood up saying, "Because it's so transparent. You have a crush on him. That's why you want to do this."

"You're misunderstanding, John! It's nothing like that. I just want to help him. Please!"

He stood up to retrieve a roll of film from a shelf. "Jay, Korea is different from America. To be honest, you'll be an orange among apples. Your character is too western. There is a cultural difference. Plus, you left there when you were so young. How can you manage to pull this off?"

"Because my heart won't allow me to fail," she replied. "Please...Oppa...please help me."

John sighed deeply. He reached out to ruffle her hair, only to accidently loosen her wig. It slid off, revealing a very short, boyish style. Her shoulder length hair hair was gone. Instead, she had a short, shaggy style. A side swept fringe almost covering her left eye. She shyly tucked a turf behind her ear, saying, "I've come this far. I need your help to go all the way."

He looked her up and down. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Don't tell Daniel. He'll stop you for sure. If anything happens, contact me. Got it?"

"Yes!" she cried. "Oh thank you, John!"

Rolling his eyes, he flicked her forehead, saying, "You're going to need a lesson on how to behave like a guy. We'll start...now."

Her wish to attend school in Korea didn't sit too well with her family in the beginning. However, when she explained how she wanted to establish a connection with her late father, they agreed. The fake papers John created stated she would be attending the remainder of high school at an all girl academy called, Serin. In reality, John had sent transcripts to Genie High for a seventeen year old male named Guu Jae Hee. It was a unisex name, just as her real name Jay. Guu was her father's surname. So the records clearly showed she was a child of both he and her mother.

Jae Hee spent days learning how to act like a guy. John instructed for her not get to carried away. Her tomboyish mannerisms were cute but fitting for a care-free kid. Emily helped her pack enough mens clothes and shoes for the seasons. As well as some underwear, medical tape (to bind her breast) and men's hygine products.

Everything was set.

A teary farewell at the airport, followed by a long flight, and Guu Jae Hee was officially in Korea!

"Okay Guu Jae Hee," she murmured to herself, exiting the airport, "Fighting!"


End file.
